Craft Wand
Gameplay Notes NOTE: CHANGED COSTS OF WANDS TO REFLECT MOST RECENT PATCH Currently, the classes that can use this feat are: Wizard, Sorcerer, Cleric, Druid, Paladin, and Ranger. Spell-like abilities CANNOT be used to craft wands. Although PnP rules state that the Blackguard and Assassin have real spell books, NWN2 treats their spells as spell-like abilities. As such, these PrC classes CANNOT utilize this feat for their 'spells'. Cost: The cost to craft a wand in NWN2 is equal to Caster Level * Spell Level * 750 gp. Level 0 spells cost half as much as a Level 1 spell. However, in the formula, Caster Level is NOT the character's caster level but the resulting caster level of the wand to be created. For example, a 5th level Wizard that uses a scroll to craft a wand of Flame Arrow crafts a wand that has a Caster Level of 18, not 5. Thus, the wand is FAR more powerful than it should be. Conversly, a 20th level Cleric that crafts a wand of Cure Critical Wounds crafts one that only has a caster level of 7 (instead of 20). Limitations: The in-game description states that you can craft a wand of any spell up to 4th level that you know. This is false. While most of the spells of 4th level and below can be used, not ALL spells may be used to craft a wand. For example, you cannot craft a wand using the spells Aura of Glory, Divine Favor, Protection from Arrows, and Shocking Grasp to name a few (there are others). The specific cost to craft a wand in NWN2 is listed on the table below. The Caster Level header is the caster level that the user of the wand will cast the spell. The Spell Level is the spell level the resulting spell is considered to be when cast from the wand for the purpose of DC, bypassing SR, and penetrating spell wards (such as Spell Mantle or Globe of Invulnerability). While this will usually match the spell level (0 - 9) that the caster must use, it does not always do so. For example, Cure Serious Wounds crafted by a Druid is a 4th level spell, however the resulting wand it will be listed as a 3rd level spell. Crafting costs are in gold pieces but are based upon the spell level of the class being used to craft the wand. For example, a Cleric of the Strength Domain can create a wand of Bull's Strength for half its normal cost. All crafted wands require a Bone Wand in order to be crafted. To create the wand, simply cast the spell onto the Bone Wand in your character's inventory. You cannot craft a wand using a crafting workbench. If a spell is NOT listed in this table, it CANNOT be used to craft a wand. This table is accurate as of NWN2 Patch 1.06. 1.23 update. You can target a bone wand with Detect Undead and cast getting a resultant wand even though it is not listed as a viable spell for Craft Wand. The resultant wand says that it is a Detect Undead wand, but when you use it, it casts Mass Cure Serious Wounds, apparently an error or glitch carried over from NWN days. The created wands are generally class-restricted. A UMD skill of 10 is enough for other classes to use them. 3.5 Differences Under PnP 3.5 rules, you can craft a wand of ANY spell that is 4th level or less. The crafter's level determines the wand's caster level when the wand it used. However, the crafter can set the wand's power to be LESS than his or her level and can never craft a wand more powerful than the spell that he or she can normally cast. Additionally, in PnP the spell must be a spell known by the crafter and able to be cast normally. Items and scrolls cannot be used to craft a wand. However, in NWN2, this is not the case. For example, a pure Wizard with an adequate UMD skill and access to a Cleric scroll of Cure Critical Wounds can use the scroll to craft a wand of that spell. Additionally, he or she can utilize the last charge of the crafted wand to craft a new wand. He or she can also craft similar spells into wands from items. For example, if a Wizard finds a Scabbard of Blessing, he or she can craft wands with the Aid spell. This is not permitted in PnP but is possible in NWN2. category:Item creation feats Category:Wizard bonus feats Category:Energy buffer 60,000 gold Category:Wands Category:Crafting